The Mad Couple
by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: Humphrey and Maddie's wedding is taking place in the Rhyming Kingdom! Maddie's doing her best to be cheerful, but a few things are setting things on the wrong page. Rated T for smut mentions!


It was officially the big day! Maddie and Humphrey were finally getting married after all this time of being together. Maddie couldn't contain the feelings any longer that burrowed in her chest. She wasn't able to get any sleep last night due to the excitement. She tried to think back onto another time in her life where she was this excited and happy, but couldn't. When Maddie woke up, she screamed loudly, waking up Humphrey in the process, who had still been sleeping. "Humphrey, wake up now!" That was all she said to him before jumping out of bed. It was only eight in the morning and she was acting like a child on Christmas Day who was eager to open up their presents. And Humphrey was definitely the thing that was her present. Maddie examined her face in the bathroom mirror, analyzing herself. She thought of how different she was from the other girls who had attended Ever After High. Maddie had self-consciousness about the littlest details of her body. Her short height and small breasts were two major flaws that bothered her. That only thing that made Maddie forget about them was her soon-to-be husband, Humphrey, who loved her more than anything. He assured her of all the positive, beautiful characteristics that Maddie had to offer as a human being. He explained everyone had imperfections and that it didn't make her any less of a good person. She knew exactly why Humphrey said those words to her. He himself was a self-conscious person too. Humphrey hated his scrawny body and his destined story. The two didn't see what their significant other disliked about themselves because in Maddie's eyes, Humphrey was perfect, and through his eyes, Maddie was a perfectionist. They were what you would call an odd pairing, but they were the epitome of perfection together. Another reflection now appeared beside hers in the mirror, and it was Humphrey. She felt him rub his soft hands on her shoulders. Maddie felt ecstatic a minute ago, and now, she wasn't too sure what emotions were coursing through her bones. Humphrey noticed and wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was the problem. Out of all the days to be feeling sadness, he didn't want her to feel that today. Today was supposed to be a complete day of happiness. Why wouldn't Maddie be? If they were getting married, what could she possibly be upset about? What if Maddie was having second thoughts about wanting to marry him? Humphrey couldn't and wouldn't have that. It was better to find out the truth now, then in front of over a hundred people. "Maddie," he started, "Are you okay, what's wrong? Is something bothering you," he asked. That was the best way to put it without actually asking what he wanted to really say instead. Humphrey looked at her and he was sure that he saw some tears rolling down her cheek, but Maddie asserted her gaze away from him, so Humphrey wasn't able to positively confirm if she was or not. "You're scaring me now, Maddie. Really, what is it?" Looking into her eyes he saw her crying, tears swimming in each one. He grabbed some tissue paper, bringing it to Maddie's apparently tear-filled eyes and sat down on the bathroom floor, settling her on his lap. "Everything will be alright. Just let it all out." Humphrey's words were comforting, but it wasn't enough to calm her down. Maddie would only feel herself again if she told him the truth. "I-I'm s-so," Maddie stuttered in between sniffles, "I'm so sorry Humphrey, I don't even know what got me crying. I-It's j-just, do you still wanna get married to me? I'm not sure if I'm e-even good enough or if I'll ever be enough to meet your s-standards." Maddie's sobs seemed to be coming to an end, which was a slight comfort for Humphrey, but he needed her to be in a better mood. "Standards? Maddie, what are you talking about? You already have every quality I want in a woman. You're kind, nice, exciting, and should I even mention how beautiful you are? I love you, so don't say any of that." Maddie finally looked into his eyes and smiled. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, with all my heart." They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's embrace. He stood up and gave out his hand, and Maddie took it. "I'll be fine, Humphrey. Don't worry about me." He stared at her questionably. "Now, why wouldn't I worry about you? Your about to be my wife," he exclaimed. "Oh, I know. I was saying I'm fine now."

"Well, it's still early and we have two hours to ourselves, should we bathe?" Maddie for a quick moment, forgot about the whole wedding. "Yes, just give me a second?" Before she could leave him, however, Humphrey grabbed her wrists, making her look back. He had his eyebrows raised with a seductive gaze on his face. "Where do you think you're going? You're not going anywhere!" He pulled Maddie back and slammed the door shut, preventing her from exiting the bathroom. "I-I-I was just," she started, but was shushed by Humphrey putting a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh," he cooed, "let's just be quiet." He turned the bathtub nozzle until the tub was filled to the very top with warm water. Humphrey undid the buttons to his nightshirt and he pulled down his pajama bottoms, also bringing down his white briefs along with them. He looked back at Maddie, who had managed to pull off her nightgown, but was still in her bra and panties. She was minding her own business until she saw Humphrey watching her undress. Maddie blushed at the sight of his nude form. "What are you waiting for?" Humphrey felt comfortable being naked around her, but Maddie was wasn't, and that was all to thank because of her insecurities. She reached her hands to the back of her bra and unclipped it, pulling down the straps slowly and letting itself fall to the ground. She grabbed her panties and took them, throwing them to the side with the pile of Humphrey's nightwear. Humphrey was already in, waiting for her to join. Maddie stepped in and settled next to him. He gave her neck a tender kiss and his breath was hot against her moist skin. Maddie leaned back into his chest, embracing his warmth. He pushed her back up and grabbed a washcloth, squirting some lavender-scented liquid soap onto it. He ran the washcloth over her backside and rubbed her shoulders, trying to relax her and tone down any tense Maddie was possibly feeling. "Is the water warm enough? Are you relaxed?" Humphrey questioned. She nodded her head. Her eyes were starting to droop and she quickly opened them. Humphrey soothing her was nice, but it made her sleepy. He squeezed out more soap on his hands, running them over Maddie's breasts. He didn't stop there and made his traveled in between her legs, but before he could touch Maddie, she jumped out of the tub. She grabbed one towels that hung on the rack and scrambled out of the bathroom, leaving Humphrey on his own. He wasn't quite sure why she would randomly run out on him, if it was either because of him touching her the way he did, or if it'd been because Maddie was ready to get out of he bathtub. He scrubbed himself clean and too got out, grabbing the second and last towel left to use. In the bedroom, Maddie was trying on her white wedding dress. It was basic and simple, but still admirable. He stepped out and tried on his baby-blue colored suit. Humphrey admired her. She looked gorgeous. "Maddie, you look amazing." She gave a smile and responded back. "I'm not done yet, but thank you! I must say, you look handsome yourself." He was thankful for Maddie being pleased with his chosen attire. "Thanks! So, what else do you need to do to finish getting done?" Maddie was applying on some taffy-pink eyeshadow. "I just need to finish my makeup, straighten out my hair, and I need to," Maddie paused, trying to remember what else had to be done. She suddenly remembered. "Earl Grey! I need to make sure he's dressed! "Wait, he's coming?"

Why, if I forgot him, he'd never forgive me! Humphrey put on his shoes. "Um, okay?" Maddie applied on her lipstick, painted her nails, and lastly, straightened her curls. Earl Grey had on a tiny polka-dot suit, looking up at his owner. "D-Do you think I look okay, Earl?" The mouse shook his head and squeaked. "Hmm, what was that?" He looked behind her, gesturing her towards the closet. Maddie forgot the most important artifact of her outfit: the veil. She opened up the closet door and to her dismay, the veil she put up was no longer there. "Are you forgetting something?" A masculine voice called out and behind her, Humphrey had put her missing veil on. "Should we get going now?"

"Yes! Come on, Earl," he jumped inside the bag Maddie was carrying and the couple took off.

* * *

Humphrey and Maddie met up with a few of their friends before the wedding ceremony. They were going to be married in the Rhyming Kingdom's largest chapel. Maddie was talking to Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, and Raven Queen; her chosen bridesmaids. Humphey and Dexter were on the sidelines having their own discussion. Being good friends with the groom, he was his preferred best man.

"So Humphrey, are you nervous? I was when me and Raven got married, but it'll be fine! You'll survive and get through it!

"Ya, I'm okay Dex. I'm holding up, I guess."

"See, that's the spirit!" Dexter gave his friend a smack on the back.

"I love your dress, Maddie," Cedar told her. "I agree! It looks nice on you," Cerise exclaimed. "Yes, white looks good on you! Even though it wouldn't be my cup of tea, you rock it," Raven said. Maddie pulled her three best friends into a bear hug. "Thanks so much! I love all of you."

"We love you, too," Raven, Cerise, and Cedar told the bride. It was almost ten and they soon went inside, their friends following along. Maddie recognized so many familiar faces. Kitty Cheshire, Lizzie Hearts, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Chase Redford, Courtly Jester, Darling Charming, and Daring Charming to name a few. "You look madtastic, Maddie," Madeline's father, the Mad Hatter, uttered to his daughter. He offered his shoulder, and she grasped him, walking towards Humphrey, who was down at the very end, waiting to pronounce his love to her. The mad father and daughter pair reached the end, and he took a seat. The priest seated them all down and stated the marriage vows to the couple. Maddie and Humphrey were gazing into each other's hands while holding hands.

"I, Madeline Hatter, take you Humphrey Dumpty, for my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I, Humphrey Dumpty, take you Madeline Hatter, for my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

After saying their pronouncements and getting the rings from Earl Grey, the priest announced them husband and wife. They kissed, pouring out their never-ending love that the two had for one another. Everyone clapped and they both exited the chapel, surrounded by a plethora of people. They entered the carriage, sitting down. Maddie threw the bouquet and although she didn't know who caught it, that hadn't mattered in the moment. All that mattered was right now was Humphrey! "I love you," he grabbed her hands and she responded back with the same words. The rest of their day couldn't be anymore perfect. They ate delicious food, enjoyed a big wedding cake (made by Ginger Breadhouse) with the attendees, danced, laughed, and smiled.

* * *

Nighttime dawned upon them before they knew it and the just-married couple had a thirty-minute carriage ride back to the resort they were going to be staying at for the rest of the night. "Today was so perfect, Humphrey!" He agreed and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it definitely was!" Maddie snuggled with him underneath the blankets, she was so tired. The whole day worn both their bodies out, but Humphrey wasn't going to let it end just yet. He may have been sleepy, but not fully ready to call it a night. "Maddie, why did you run away from me this morning? What did I do wrong?" She was not expecting him to talk about that incident, but he did anyways. He desperately yearned to know the answer to the question. "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just sleep."

"No, I need to know! I won't stop asking, so you might as well tell me if you want to get at least get one wink of sleep tonight."

"It's not that I can't tell you, it's j-just, I don't know how."

"You could tell me anything you want Maddie, so don't be ashamed to speak your mind. Take as much time as you need." Maddie told him the truth, but it wasn't easy. "What happened earlier didn't involve you. It was my own feelings that made me run like that. When I felt your hands going down there, I was scared. I've never touched myself before," she admitted. Maddie pulled her knees to her chest, awaiting his statement. "Why did you not tell me, then. You could've told me not to touch you and I wouldn't have."

"No, you really don't get it, so let's drop this conversation."

"What wouldn't I get? I'm your husband! I understand everything you say."

"I'M ASHAMED OF TOUCHING MYSELF, OKAY! She screamed back at him loudly. "Sorry, but that's the truth if you wanted it, Humphrey!"

"There isn't any reason to feel bad about wanting to feel good or experience pleasure."

"But I -," Humphrey cut her off before she could finish what she was planning on saying with a loving kiss. "Let me show you how good pleasure can really feel." He removed all the clothing they wore and backed up, pulling something out of the nightstand dresser. It was a square-shaped foiled wrapper and Maddie had no clue what it was. "W-What is that, Humphrey?" He tore it open, taking the rubber out and putting it on his erected cock. "It's a condom," he explained, all the while he finished getting it on. "What are they for?"

"You use them when you have sex. Do you get that?"

"I think so, but can I ask," Maddie couldn't finish her statement. She felt Humphrey enter her, a new strange sensation taking place, but it wasn't a good one like he said. He moved back and forth, moaning as he did so, but Maddie couldn't see what was pleasuring about this. It had hurt. "H-Humphey, p-please, s-stop." He stopped at her command and looked at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Aren't you enjoying yourself."

"N-no," she responded with only one word. "You're too nervous, Maddie. Just relax." She did as told, relaxing her inner muscles and mentally calming down. He started thrusting inside Maddie once again, but this time was far more different than the last. Humphrey was right! This was a good feeling. She moaned underneath him, until yet again she felt something else. "H-H-H-Humphrey!" Maddie came and cried his name. Even though she didn't know anything about what just happened, she loved it! At the sound of her crying out from her orgasm, Humphrey came into the condom he was wearing. He pulled out and discarded it. "What was that? I-I just felt a weird tingling feeling." He pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. "That was an orgasm. I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself?"

"I really liked it, but I love you more. Goodnight, Humphrey." The wedding, the long day, their love-making session all made Maddie tired. Her life was now complete and it couldn't be possible without having Humphrey Dumpty in her life!


End file.
